Vampire Anew: Again?
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Once more a vampire lurks among the Akatsuki, but this time it's the feisty teen who gets turned; namely into the hot male Samaru. The teen strangely just going after Olivia and will stop at nothing to claim her...and to make matters worse...another vampire with the same intentions appears and offers a proposition to the teen. LEMON(s)/RAPE, seduction, blood, etc.
1. Chapter 1

It sure had been a busy week for the Akatsuki, they mostly were gone all the time recently but Olivia didn't mind; she knew it was their duty to do so and missions came from Pein and Madara like all the time recently.

Interesting how it works but missions meant more battle experience and money, so she made sure to at least have a nice hot cooked meal for them when they returned…..usually having to guess since there's no time limit.

At the moment she had just finished cooking and was resting her eyes on the couch when she heard a small noise in the kitchen. Cocking a brow she looked that way but it wasn't heard again, so shrugged it off.

_Everything seems to creak or make some sort of noise when no one is here, typical._

The woman actually almost dozed off until she heard someone calling her softly, almost singing.

"Rise and shine my lovely blue eyes~"

Her eyes snapped open and slowly turned her head to look whose familiar deep and velvety voice it belonged to.

Blue orbs met mesmerizing chocolate brown and a playful wide smirk. "Hey sweetcheeks. Miss me?"

"Lexy!?"

He groaned and pursed his lips, "It's Samaru!" "Oh….right sorry. Um, why are you a guy? You didn't drink another potion again did you!?"

The sexy man chuckled and stood up, revealing he was still wearing those damn low-cut tight ass jeans, but this time with a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled just above his elbows and NOT buttoned at all to show off his masculine torso.

Olivia tried to stop staring but Samaru noticed and licked his lips, unnoticed by the woman before purring, "Don't worry I did no such thing, I just _felt_ like being a guy that's all."

* * *

His friend seemed to by it and asked him politely, "Makes sense. Are you hungry? I have plenty of food cooked."

He leaned down and stroked his cute friend's face, "You're so polite and courteous, another reason why I'm drawn to you, but yes, I am _hungry._"

Her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink before those sapphire eyes lit up, being unwillingly drawn to the seemingly glowing chocolate orbs.

Oh yes, he forgot to mention one more important detail aside from desiring to be a male again; he's a vampire again! Not a half-breed like before but the real deal.

"Sa..Sama….you…" He silenced the woman with a gentle kiss, trying to restrain himself from his animalistic instincts and keep it slow, straddling her with a low moan.

Eyes half lidded with lust, he never stopped gazing into those sparkly orbs, keeping her drawn in even though he didn't have to; this was just for kicks since he wanted to try it out and the woman was reacting SO beautifully.

Pulling away and sucking on her lower lip, he smirked to see her face so acquiescent with no resistance like she normally would if she knew he was going to rape….such a harsh word…..get _intimate_ with her.

Samaru nibbled on her neck, eyeing almost glowing a fiery red from the anticipation of the delicious blood underneath the delicate skin. He growled, "Olivia~ Want me to bite you?"

No answer, but a quick squeeze to her behind made her squeak and murmur, "No." That grin grew wider that she still had some fight in her, but not for long.

He suckled on the skin even more, rubbing his palm between her legs coaxing, "Are you sure about that?" Whimpering softly she nodded instead of speaking, shivering when he licked a slick trail up her neck.

He decided to seduce her some more until she agreed since it was really fun and turning him on to no end; but his plan was short lived.

* * *

"GET THE FUCK OFF HER!"

The vampire was quick to avoid the death stab of Hidan's scythe, aimed to perfection as to not injure his lover, as Samaru leaped straight up into the air and landing gracefully on the floor with a frown.

Kakuzu furrowed his brows at the teen and grumbled, "Explain Lexy." The priest gawked when realization hit him; he didn't notice it was the brunette's male form until the miser clarified.

The vampire snarled, "It's Samaru and I'll be back."

He cast a low possessive growl at the helpless woman on the couch, which did NOT go unnoticed by the zombie pair as he vanished in the blink of an eye.

Kakuzu let out a heavy sigh, going to his lover and inspecting her. "Olivia? Are you alright?" She groaned, "Ye..Yeah."

He slowly turned her head to check her neck but luckily there wasn't any bite marks on either side. "That's a relief."

Hidan snorted, "What the fuck is going on? Is Lexy a half-breed again?" Olivia shook her head and sat up, "I don't think so, but from what just happened there's no doubt she's a vampire."

The priest groaned and rubbed his eyes, "Not the fucking vampire thing again." "Looks that way, but only one way to find out; Sasori."

*After they ate their meal, being persistent her lovers ate it since she said she was fine just horny, but wanted no relief much to their dismay.

"Aww how come babe?" "I just don't feel like doing it that's all." "But…." "Hidan, drop the subject would you?" "Agh fine!"

* * *

It wasn't too long after when everyone came back, some later than usual but heated their supper and ate happily. Kakuzu informed them of what they knew so far before Sasori checked his cameras.

He came with a sigh, rubbing a hand through his red head hair, "Looks like Lexy is indeed Samaru again but this time a full-fledged vampire, not like what occurred before."

Kisame smirked, "I rather like the idea of my kitten as a vampire again." Itachi smiled, "It has its perks but sadly this situation is just as bad as before."

Deidara nodded, "Exactly. From what Danna told us she used that jutsu and purposely turned herself into a vampire like Tobi did. She must've wanted to be Samaru again considering she's a male one un."

The boy blushed and Zetsu rubbed his hand affectionately, "At least we know she'll be persistent like my Tobi was." **"Rather hot if you ask me."**

Kakuzu rolled his eyes, "That's the damn problem! She's targeting Olivia and will stop at nothing to get her and then who knows what other schemes she has."

Madara nodded, "She would have other objectives to be sure but just in case, in spite of the heavy load of missions, at least two should remain here to protect her."

The woman sighed, "You don't have to do that you know, it's not that big of a deal."

Hidan scoffed, "Like fuck it isn't! I'm not going on any fucking missions knowing that some depraved and hot vampire is trying to fuck you!"

Kisame chuckled, "Nicely put Hidan."

Tobi asked, "How are you planning the pairings Madara?" "Simple, Sasori and Zetsu will be partners since they do work well together, everyone else sticks with their own."

Kakuzu arched a brow, "What about you?" The elder raven chuckled, "That's a silly question; you know I mostly go solo on missions with the exception of Zetsu."

The subject was put to a close and they would just have to wait until the feisty teen's jutsu wore off.

* * *

*The next day everything was quiet, everyone was gone aside from Olivia, Tobi, and Deidara.

Quite frankly, they were bored beyond recognition, leaving Olivia groaning in worry because yet again, she's a target for a vampire.

"First Tobi, then Kisame when he was possessed at Halloween, and now Lexy. Do I have a 'Drink me' sign on for vampires or something?"

The blonde laughed, "That's a good one but I would say you do, but don't worry it'll pass un." "I guess."

She got up and headed towards the bathroom when the artisan followed her, "Uh, what is it Dei?" "I'm not taking any chances with you leaving by yourself, it never seems to go well and someone magically pops up un."

"You have a point, but turn around all the same."

*Tobi sighed and went into the kitchen at this point to get something to munch on when a melodious voice got his attention.

"Hello Tobi~"

The boy whipped around, embarrassed that he didn't even sense his presence at all, "Sa…Sammy."

**TBC:**

_I know I was planning on finishing at least one other story but this one has been in mind and couldn't get it out, but at least it's going to be hot XD_


	2. Chapter 2

Tobi backed up when the vampire slowly approached with a sexy smile dancing on his lips. "Don't be frightened Tobi. It's just me."

The boy gulped, "Tobi knows that it's Sammy but…." Before he could say anything more the vamp was directly in his face, tilting his head playfully and murmuring softly, "But what?"

Tobi was at a loss for words but luckily he had the sense not to look the brunette in the eyes, plus his mask helped greatly in this situation too.

Samaru chuckled at his silence, teasingly pressing up against him when Tobi tried to scoot away. The boy tried to push him away and quickly at that, but the teen merely whipped his mask off and kissed him.

Tobi wasn't expecting such an action but liked it none the less. The boy whimpered when a hand groped his crotch, rubbing it gently as the kiss began to get more heated.

_Sammy sure can kiss._ _No! Tobi can't give in!_

Regaining his composure he pushed the vamp back with a lot of force but that merely made him chuckle, "Don't be like that Tobi. I thought you were a good boy?"

"Tobi is but Sammy trying to distract him from protecting Olivee!" In a flash the vamp had the boy pinned again, "You're mistaken, I haven't even begun to try." "Get away from Tobi!"

He gripped his chin and made the boy look him in the eye, murmuring huskily, "Is that really how you feel?" The boy tried his best not to succumb to the hot teen, but his powers were far too superior for him to resist.

Samaru grinned when those alluring dark eyes clouded over, "You didn't answer me." "Tobi sorry."

He licked the corner of his prey's lips growling, "I know, but you want me to stay don't you?"

* * *

"Yes." "Then let me be your master Tobi." The boy whimpered and tilted his head willingly under his influence, "Ok."

The vampire growled in lust, sucking on his neck first before sinking his fangs into the skin. Tobi cried out softly but it wasn't as painful as he thought it to be.

Samaru drank greedily from his prey, savoring the rich taste until he had his fill, nursing the wound on his friend before biting his own wrist.

As he licked his lips he ordered gently, "Drink Tobi." He nodded and took hold of the bleeding wrist, sucking a small mouthful and then stopped when the vamp pulled it away.

The vampire grinned cockily and moistened a dishcloth to clean the blood up to avoid suspicion. He pulled up the boy's shirt collar to cover his bite mark before asking playfully, "Who's my good boy?" "Tobi is!"

"Will my good boy occupy Dei for me?" "Of course Master Sammy." He just had to chuckle at that but he didn't mind, it was cute coming from him.

"Alright, when he returns get Olivia to the bathroom and I'll take it from there. Once you do that, do anything you want with the blonde." The boy giggled, "Ok, but should Tobi turn sempai?"

Samaru tapped a finger against his chin, not having given that much thought but nodded, "Why not, two followers will suit me fine. Now go and make me proud."

He disappeared once again as the boy skipped happily into the living room like nothing happened, deceiving the other two perfectly.

"Olivee? Can Tobi ask you something in private?" "Sure." Deidara arched a brow at the boy and grumbled, "Why can't you ask her in here Tobi un?"

The boy rolled his eyes, "It's private sempai!"

With that said he led his Olivee into their bathroom and murmured, "Tobi has a surprise for you and sempai so wait here a second." "Um….ok."

She didn't find it that odd but if it was a surprise for her and Dei then why not do it at the same time? _Maybe he thinks Deidara doesn't like surprises? Possibly, if this is some kind of prank and Dei does HATE them._

* * *

*Five minutes went by so she decided to leave anyway, but was grabbed from behind in a tight hold. Gasping she whipped her head around as the vampire grinned, "Surprise!"

"AGHH!"

"Relax sweetcheeks, it's just you and me."

She bit her lip, "Did Tobi set me up?" He rested his chin on her shoulder, "Yes but don't hold it against him, he's a good boy."

Olivia growled, "What did you do to him?" He replied bluntly, "I made him my slave." "You bastard!"

Samaru was surprised she was getting snippy with him but it wasn't going to change his mind about what he would do to her, "No need to call me names. He just couldn't resist me that's all, but enough about him, let's focus on us."

"DEIDARA!"

"Don't bother; Tobi is taking care of him as we speak."

He quickly turned her around and ravished her mouth hungrily, eager to dominate her body, mind and soul.

Whimpering she tried to pull away from the epic tongue battle, the long skillful tongue tracing every inch of her mouth whilst the strong hands were making work of her clothes.

The feisty teen was actually having a difficult time with the garments since the woman was struggling with all her might…which was interesting to him to say the least.

He would put a stop to that easily. Once her entire torso was bare he flipped her small frame around and tied her arms to her waist.

* * *

Wriggling against the tight binds, groaning in frustration she glared behind her at the teen but mostly at his chin….not his eyes obviously.

Samaru licked his lips and literally ripped her panties off, kneeling down and grabbing the cheeks with a lustful grin.

Olivia tried to move away but one harsh shove to the wall on her back she was immobilized; the vampire using his chest to push against her legs and the free hand to spread the cheeks to prevent any more resisting.

Licking around the wrinkled skin teasingly, the teen shoved his eager tongue past the tight ring and devoured her anal entrance, humming in the process to excite her more.

She groaned from the odd feeling, trying to wriggle away but all she did was cause the tongue to go in deeper and make her body shudder in need.

The teen hummed louder with a smirk, pleased with the small moans escaping those plump lips now. Halting his assault, he withdrew and stood back up, still keeping her still as he shoved two fingers in her mouth.

She tried to bite him but all it did was excite him more, if that was possible. He growled in frustration from his aching shaft's confinement, unzipping his pants to set it free and swiftly sliding his shirt off.

Using the slickened fingers he shoved one digit inside her, probing almost violently before the second was added. "No…Not that….Lex…OW Samaru!"

He nipped her ear rather harshly for forgetting his name again, probing even harder as he pressed her body even more firmly against the wall and squishing her breasts in the process.

Laughing softly he stopped, hearing a sigh with relief from the woman now that the fingers weren't inside her, but made her go to her knees after making her face him.

* * *

He pushed the leaking head against her lips, smearing the precum over them since she wouldn't open her mouth. "Be a good girl and open your mouth Olivia unless you want it raw."

Her eyes went large and shook her head in defiance but he cooed, "I know you've been longing to suck my cock so why fight it? I don't want to hurt you."

He was greeted by a snort and it made him sigh. _She's more stubborn than I thought. Oh well, I'll assist._

He applied a firm amount of pressure to her jaw, making it slackened so he could at least get the head in with success; the rest just slid in with ease into that hot mouth.

He held her head and thrusted in and out slowly, growling in excitement, "Oh this feels good."

Olivia whimpered from the pulsing and tasty length, still determined to fight back but the teen soon began to make her deep throat him and going faster, her nose repeatedly being buried in the dark pubic hair with tears running down her face from the gagging.

He chuckled with a raspy tone, "I didn't realize I was this turned on, I can go at any time." He suddenly got an idea and moaned, "I going to come all over that pretty little face of yours."

A few more thrusts and he did just that, pulling out at the last second and spurting his seed over the flushed countenance.

Shuddering from his orgasm, it didn't take the vampire teen long to get hard again seeing her flushed face with cum, even some having gone into that cute mouth as she coughed and panted.

He hoisted the woman up and kissed her again, making sure she would taste his seed before working his pants and boxers off completely. He turned her to face the wall again and prepared to enter her from behind.

* * *

She hissed from the pain and whimpered, "No Samaru….ngh….stop." He kept pushing until he was completely sheathed, keeping still and kissing her neck affectionately. He wanted her to feel good.

Even though she kept whimpering he began to move, going slowly at first before picking up the pace and growling like an animal from how tight she was.

"Samaru!" Without realizing it he was pounding her into the wall, holding the woman in place as he watched his cock go in and out with a sadistic smile.

Olivia was in pain and didn't like it, already sobbing but the vampire just murmured breathlessly, "It'll be ok, consider this a first lesson for S&M and then I'll go easy on you from here on."

Not convinced the woman growled but could do no more since she just cried out as she felt the hot substance fill her up, Samaru howling in the process and savoring his orgasm once again.

After a moment or so of silence, he tenderly pulled out and said, "Let's take a shower darling."

It wasn't a suggestion; it was more of a demand.

Having no choice the woman was led into the shower stall, cringing when being shoved against the wall but moaned softly as he gently rubbed her breasts and sucking on a perky nub.

"Am I interrupting?"

The brunette flashed his fangs at the intruder for being disturbed only to be responded with a chuckle. "I'll take that as a yes."

The teen snapped, "What do you want Maddy?"

The elder raven smiled, surprising the teen and woman with his set of pearly white fangs.

"I want to play."

**TBC:**

_Yeah I bet you readers loved this chapter, sexy and smutty lol._

_Even more so with Madara popping up eh? Yes more smut to come muahaha_


	3. Chapter 3

Once the boy knew his master had Olivee, he focused his attention on the blonde.

Deidara was still bored, sprawled out on the couch with a sullen expression until he began rubbing his crotch.

The artisan bit his lip and slapped the hand away, "What are you doing Tobi un?" "Making sempai get hard." "Why un?" "Tobi horny!"

The blonde rolled his eyes and closed his legs to keep the wandering hand away, "Well go masturbate in your room or Olivia will see un."

Tobi giggled and straddled him slowly, stroking the smooth skin under his fishnet shirt with a purr, "Tobi don't mind Olivee seeing us, she may join in sempai."

Deidara didn't think about that and did like the idea, it's been a long time since them three had a threesome. "Well….I still…don't….."

Tobi was kissing his sides, lifting the shirt up so he could go higher and suckling on the tiny pebbles and making the artisan moan softly.

"To…Tobi un." "Relax sempai, Tobi will take care of you." He removed his mask and kissed him, dominating the somewhat resisting mouth and claiming it before resuming rubbing the hardening bulge.

Deidara yanked on Tobi's shirt, the boy sitting up straighter so it could be removed before he jerked the blonde forward so he could go backwards as he wound up on top of him.

* * *

"What the hell Tobi un?" The boy smirked naughtily and grinded his hips up against Deidara's, "Sempai want to top Tobi doesn't he?" The blue orbs widened and that cocky smirk spread wide, oh hell yeah he'll top no questions asked.

Making quick work of the boy's pants and boxers, the blonde used his palm tongues to prepare the puckered hole, watching with glee at Tobi writhing and moaning already just for him.

"Se…Sempai!" Grinning wider he used his free palm to flick over the needy erection, thus making the boy more vocal. "Yeah, you like that don't you Tobi un?" "Yes, Tobi loves it!"

The artisan couldn't restrain himself, pulling his slacks/boxers to his knees he glided his length in with a low groan before thrusting at a moderate pace, but still keeping his other hand active.

The boy moaned like crazy as the blonde kissed him, murmuring softly, "You're a bad boy un." Tobi shook his head whimpering, "No, Tobi good." "Yeah, good and tight un."

He continued to pleasure him, that is, until the boy turned his head and saw two bite marks on his neck. Deidara stopped instantly and sweat dropped, "Tobi un?"

The boy chuckled and tackled the blonde so he fell onto his back, sinking his fangs into the blonde's neck and making him cry out from the pain.

He drank heavily, leaning back until they were at a sitting positon when he removed them and sucking on the wound gently.

The artisan was weakened and forced to drink Tobi's blood, the boy stroking his flushed confused face cooing, "Does sempai feel better now?" "Ye…Yeah un."

He kissed him softly before he moved up and down, riding his sempai to make him feel even better as well as himself.

"To..Tobi un!"

The blonde threw his head back and came, Tobi moaning out 'sempai!' as he rode him harder until he came as well, lifting off his friend's lap and making him straddle him as the blonde rested his head on Tobi's shoulder, too weak to do anything at the moment.

Tobi giggled and nuzzled his neck, "Sempai just couldn't resist Tobi.

* * *

*In the bathroom:

"No, she's mine!"

Madara rolled his eyes and preceded to remove his clothes anyway, speaking calmly, "Look, why not form a truce momentarily so we both can get a piece of her and then we'll be enemies alright?"

Samaru growled in annoyance but finally agreed, "Fine." Madara grinned and turned on the water, "Which end do I get?" "The back since I just had it."

Olivia weakly tried to push them away but the vampires were determined to have some fun, Madara gliding in instantly since she was already stretched.

She groaned in pain and more when the teen's length went inside her entrance, both vampires thrusting away hard and fast, bouncing the poor woman's weak body up and down rapidly.

Samaru had a tight hold on her cheeks whereas Madara was cupping her breasts and the other turning her head so he could ravish her mouth hungrily.

The men were growling up a storm, gripping the tender skin hard enough to leave bruises as their pace increased tenfold and making her sob and scream.

The elder raven cooed sweet things in her ear as the brunette suckled her neck, not helping much either until they howled when they reached their orgasms. Olivia just whimpered and was already limp, the men supporting her weight when their keen hearing picked up the voices of the others.

"Looks like they're back." Madara nodded, "And we should be going."

They both were extremely gentle with the woman, settling her tenderly on the bottom of the shower stall but deciding to leave the water running as they hopped out and quickly redressed.

* * *

The elder murmured quietly, "Before we part, I have a proposition for you Samaru." The teen arched a brow, "What may that be?"

"Since we both desire to turn Olivia and make her ours, why not make it more challenging." "I'm all ears."

The elder smirked, "The objective is to get her to _willingly_ agree to be turned by one of us, without any hypnosis or force."

Samaru licked his lips, "So we merely focus on seducing and charming her correct?" "Precisely." "You have a deal."

They shook on it and Madara chuckled, "Let the game begin."

*Both vampires vanished as the door swung open, the miser with anger and worry fixed on his face as he called her, "Olivia?"

No answer from the stall so he took a few steps more to peer inside, distraught from the limp figure of his lover.

She was lying on her side, seemingly passed out with small bruised fingerprints on her waist and behind, but what's worse….there was a small amount of blood leaking from her back entrance.

Shaking in fury the miser snarled, "I will rip his damn head off!"

Turning the water off and drying her off tenderly she warily opened her eyes a hair to see her lover and whimpered, "Ka..kuzu?"

"Shhh, save your strength, though you do realize I will kill him for what he did to you!" He didn't know what he said registered because all she did was weakly show two fingers to him.

He arched a brow and finished drying her up asking, "Two? Don't tell me there was someone else!?" She nodded and with her last but of strength she murmured, "Madara a vampire too."

Olivia lost consciousness as the miser fumed bitterly and confused to why he was a vampire as well? Did Lexy turn him or was he one at the very beginning and turned her without any of them knowing?

_What the hell is going on here and why won't they leave MY lover alone!?_

**TBC:**

_ENJOY the smut, excited myself for the next chapter and the wooing lol_


	4. Chapter 4

It stands to reason, Kakuzu was livid as was Hidan from what happened.

At the moment she was resting after her wounds had been attended to, courtesy of Sasori, whilst Hidan was sitting broodingly by her side keeping watch.

*In the main room, the others had tied Tobi and Deidara up to two chairs that were back to back, even blindfolding them for safety measures.

It was luck on their part, having returned from their missions and leaving the newly turned vampires no chance to retaliate since they just had sex. They managed to get Tobi to tell them how he was turned and luring the woman into a trap, but other than that, lecturing was in order.

Sasori smacked his lover upside the head as Zetsu scolded his lover, "I'm ashamed of you Tobi." The red head snorted, "Not remotely even close to me. How could you have been so easily seduced brat?"

The blonde just huffed and said nothing…but Tobi was all too eager to speak. He grinned cockily and boasted, "Sempai fell to Tobi's charm!"

"Don't remind me un." Kisame sighed, "Changing the subject here, but who turned you Tobi?" "Sammy." "So why did you change my brat then?"

The boy laughed, "Sammy wanted Tobi too. Tobi can't help it if he's hot."

Zetsu could only nod at that remark; his lover was hot without a doubt.

The shark inwardly smirked, yes of course his kitten would have; sneaky little vixen. Itachi sat down, "Be that as it may, you do realize you caused Olivia much pain by setting her up Tobi."

The boy frowned, "Tobi did not!" Kakuzu snapped, "You call being raped from both entrances and covered in bruises not painful!?"

* * *

Tobi whimpered and hung his head, "Tobi didn't know Sammy was going to be mean to Olivee, he thought he'd be gentle with her unlike Madara."

Zetsu rubbed his temples, **"Madara would've been gentle as well but the influence of the vampire's nature took over his senses like Samaru."**

Kisame nodded, "Animalistic instincts are very powerful when it comes to mating so they had to fight the urge to not mutilate her body no doubt, but they failed obviously."

Sasori furrowed his brows, "Or maybe it had something to do with both vampires violating her to prove which one is better suited to win."

The miser grumbled under his breath, "I don't give a damn what their reasons were! It doesn't change the fact what happened and we have to wait until the jutsu wears off."

Itachi nodded, "I agree; we can come up with hypotheses later but focused mainly on making sure they don't bother Olivia in her present state. My reasons should be obvious."

"**What are we to do about the missions?"**

Tobi whispered, "Olivee knows missions are indeed important for us, so it stands to reason to keep doing them as planned or it won't bode well for anyone."

The men gave the boy a nervous look, having said the truth in such an eerie tone, so much Zetsu made extra sure the binds were secure just in case he went evil on their asses…which Tobi can very well do when provoked.

Sasori mumbled, "As much as I rather say this, the missions come first, but still leave two behind to watch Tobi, Deidara, and Olivia."

None liked the idea, since the vampires were a serious threat, but there was nothing they could do. Kakuzu volunteered Hidan and himself naturally, whereas the others left soon after for the next round of missions.

Itachi was still with Kisame so that left Sasori to go with Zetsu, both teams hoping to return as fast as they can.

* * *

*A few hours had gone by, the woman having just woken up with a groan as she tried to sit up. She glanced around the room and saw Hidan sitting next to her, actually snoring softly in an upright position since he fell asleep.

She smirked but covered her mouth when she moved too fast, feeling as though she would throw up. _I hate feeling nauseous and need some medicine, but I don't want to wake Hidan. Poor guy, he must have been worried to sit by my side this long._

Shakily crawling out of the bed, she hobbled very slowly to the bathroom and trying to fight the sharp pains coursing throughout her backside. _Damn those vampires!_

She found the strongest pain tablets Sasori made for times like this…not for rape but in general since for some reason she's always getting hurt lately.

As she took that plus the nausea pills she wondered. _I can't believe Samaru was so….aggressive with me. He wasn't anything like that before, he was polite and gentle, but this time hell no. The same can be said for Madara as well. _

Figuring it wasn't entirely their fault, though the majority of it was, she would try not to make a big deal out of it…..excluding Kakuzu and Hidan who would just love to have an excuse to harm them both.

"Hello sweetcheeks~"

Olivia froze on the spot, not even bothering to look behind her as she felt his hot breath on the back of her neck.

Samaru smiled softly and gently glided in front of her, stroking her hair as she refused to look at him. He murmured in his velvety smooth voice, "I'm sorry for my actions earlier Olivia, I didn't mean to harm you."

She pushed his hand away and tried to shuffle back to the bed, shaking slightly from the pained tremors coursing through her even more.

* * *

Samaru instantly noticed and scooped the woman into his strong arms, cooing softly into her ear, "Let me help you." "No." "Please don't be mad at me, I'll make it all better if you let me turn you."

This time she glared at him, "I _am_ angry at you and I'm _not_ letting you do anything!" He narrowed his brown eyes disapprovingly and growled, "I wouldn't get on my bad side if I were you sweetcheeks."

"Well you're not me so put me down." He grinned evilly, "If you insist."

He carried her to the bed first, gently setting her down and keeping a watchful eye on the snoozing priest.

Samaru shushed her with a kiss before she could chew him out, molding his lips on hers so delicately that she was losing her composure rather quickly.

Whimpering softly she tried to push him back, his tongue wriggling it's way inside the warm cavern so make her go somewhat limp from the tenderness.

He knew he was winning, it wouldn't be long before she gave in completely but…..Hidan woke up.

A solid punch to the jaw sent the vampire soaring back, still landing gracefully on the floor and licking the blood from his lips.

"Bye sweetcheeks, I hope you forgive me now." He gave her a saucy wink before vanishing as Hidan tried to strangle his throat.

"Fucking bastard…babe!"

He ran to her side and looked her over, "What did he fucking do? Are you alright? How do you feel?"

Smiling softly she stroked his face, "I'm ok Hidan, in pain of course, but I took something so I should be fine in a little while."

* * *

He sighed, "That's a fucking relief, but still, don't you dare fucking walk around anywhere. If you need something just tell me or Kakuzu!" She giggled, "Don't worry I will."

A yawn escaped her lips as her lover made her lie back down. "You need to fucking rest some more, but in the meantime I'll get you some food ready so when you wake up you can eat. Be back in a sec."

Nodding, she shut her eyes and almost instantly drifted off to sleep when she felt something velvety and soft caressing her cheek.

Opening her sleepy eyes she saw a rose, arching a brow curiously to where it came from until her eyes traveled downward to see who was holding it.

She murmured, "Madara!?"

He smiled affectionately and stroked her cheeks with the flower a few times purring like a cat, "A rose for a rose."

She took it as he handed it to her and uttering a small thanks, biting her lip nervously as to what he would do now.

"Don't be afraid dear Olivia, I'll be gentle this time." He sought her mouth with his, turning her head away….or at least trying to…when he made contact.

He was true to his word, being so damn tender it drove her crazy, not even realizing she had stopped fighting back. Withdrawing for a second he murmured in a dark and husky tone, "There will be no more pain my dear, none, unless you agree to something for me."

Ravishing her mouth again she whimpered cutely, falling farther into the deep pit he was plunging her in to as he asked kindly, "Allow me to turn you?"

The answer he had hoped for backfired much to his dismay, she regained her senses and grumbled, "Hell no."

He was about to pursue her more when the door opened and had no choice but to quickly disappear with a small threat, "You leave me no choice."

* * *

**TBC:**

_Ominous end of a chapter isn't it? Next one will be cooler I promise._

_Hint: Vampires going to lure her in with singing and threat. Oooooh~_

_(It'll make sense when it happens lol)_


	5. Chapter 5

*Kakuzu furrowed his brows once he entered the room because fear was plastered all over his lover's face.

Sitting on the edge of the bed he asked softly, "Are you alright?" She nodded but began to look depressed. "It's understandable you're startled by Samaru, he did just appear out of nowhere."

Glancing up at the miser she shook her head, "That's not all of it. Madara came as well." If looks could kill...he crossed his arms and growled, "When did this happen?"

"Just when Hidan left…why does everyone target me? It's because I'm weak isn't it?" His expression softened to concern, he hated to hear her talk that way about herself and nothing anyone said seemed to help.

"No Olivia, they chose you because they are sexually attracted to you." The woman narrowed her eyes and grumbled sarcastically, "That makes me feel better."

He sighed, "What do you want me to say? I don't think you're weak and neither does anyone else here." "Bull! I AM the weakest link and _everyone_ notices Kakuzu!"

Gritting his teeth he held his tongue to prevent saying something he would regret. Instead, he averted the subject and just murmured, "Try to get some rest."

Leaving with a frown he couldn't help but notice she had a rose in her hand but didn't bother to ask since she was upset.

Plopping down in his usual seat Hidan asked, "I thought you were going to fucking watch her?" "She's upset with me so it's better that I left." "_You_ actually pissed her off? How?"

Kakuzu told his lover what happened and the priest shook his head, "I fucking hate it when she does that but there's nothing we can fucking do Kakuzu. She does have a point but still... it doesn't fucking matter to us that she's not a ninja."

"I agree but Olivia doesn't want to believe it. The situation never seemed to bother her until Madara arrived and when she….left me."

Hidan patted his lover's leg sympathetically, "That's the main fucking reason I still hold a grudge against him for telling her those things, not to mention her almost getting killed! Anyway, don't fucking take it so hard old man. She's back and all is forgiven."

Nodding, the miser agreed but it was still a nasty nightmare for him….sometimes worried it would happen again.

* * *

*A few hours went by and nothing happened, Hidan was taking a shower as Kakuzu still sat in the living room reading a book when the first vampire struck.

Olivia thought she heard a noise and sat up with a yawn. Crawling out of bed with a slight wince, she noticed the pain was very minimal.

"What's up with that?" She went and asked her lover that was in the shower, "Hidan?" "Yeah babe." "Does being a jashinist make your body heal quicker?"

He poked his head out with a smirk, "Yes. Yes it does. I take it your body is almost healed?" "Yeah and it's weird, before when this happened…..when I got turned into a guy. I was out of it for days."

Chuckling he nodded, "Another benefit of being a jashinist. So, care to join me?" She grinned, "I rather take a shower solo if you don't mind." "But I fucking DO mind!"

She left with a giggle and went to her room to get some clean clothes when she felt a chill up her spine. "Shit."

Samaru was standing by the door, locking it behind him as he quickly grabbed her hand. "Sa..Samaru! Let me go!"

He murmured in a dark tone, "Don't make me laugh sweetcheeks."

Jerking her body against his, he bowed mockingly as he sang strongly.

_My funny friend, don't make me bend in half. _

He grabbed her hand and twirled her around the room, making her dance with him as he sang.

"_May I suggest, you would do best to beg! If you say no miss~ If you refuse…"_

* * *

This he looked her straight in the eyes, "_This is your notice that I refuse to lose!"_

He positioned her into the tango position, his velvety tone emitting such a strong power to it that it left the woman too afraid to resist him.

"_Say yes my love~ and go with a winner. Believe me that would be wiser. Say no poor dove, and you~~~ _

He dipped her and flashed his fangs dangerously, "_Are __**my**__ dinner~ and Hidan will be the appetizer~ hahaha." _

Releasing her she was terrified for her lover from the obvious threat and tried to run away to Hidan, but Samaru popped up in front of the woman with a grin.

"_Get the picture?" _

He scooped her in his arms again and continued to sway her around the room, "_So Olivia, what'll it be? You choose your fate, don't_ _make me wait! And dear, don't make me laugh. Hahaha!"_

Finishing his _song _Samaru clapped at his own great performance as she bit her lip asking, "You're not serious?"

"Oh I am sweetcheeks. So what'll it be? Let me turn you or Hidan will suffer as well."

Shaking her head in denial, hoping her friend wouldn't do something like that she stood her ground. The vampire's eyes almost glowing red from impatience as he went to stroke her hair when Olivia did the unthinkable.

She flat out kicked him in the crotch and ran for dear life. He had braced himself for a hit to the face but never dreamed she would go for a low blow like that.

Samaru instantly falling to his knees and clutching his jewels spurting out angrily, "FUCK! I didn't know it would hurt this fucking much!"

_Well. She'll have to be punished now!_

* * *

*She ran straight into the bathroom (not even looking behind the curtain since the water was off) and didn't see Hidan, rushing to the other rooms she couldn't find him anywhere. "Hidan? Kakuzu?"

Darting into the main room she collided with a strong chest to see Madara. _I can't deal with him right now!_

"Why hello dearest, eager to embrace me eh?" She tried to slap him but he easily caught her wrist, "Tsk tsk, none of that now. I have a proposition for you."

Trembling she blurted, "I'm not interested!" "If you don't just say yes, someone else will get hurt." "What?"

Then the elder raven began to sing, softly and confidently.

"_I was far too smart, from the very start._ _I had my own plans for you. __He will do as I say. No one stands in my way. The miser here is happy although I have him slightly altered."_

He turned her around and she gasped with her hand over her mouth. Kakuzu was just sitting there, but something was wrong with him. He had nothing but a blank expression on his face.

"Kakuzu!?"

"_I can do as I please and we can rule the world together. If you come with me."_

He danced with the worried woman, not letting her go to the miser with a wide grin.

"_You'll be happy, oh so happy. When you come with me. Just say yes Olivia~"_

"No!"

* * *

"_Think what we two can do, you and me, me and you. Don't be so sad you'll have more than the old man could give you~"_

Frantically trying to pull away he kept a tight hold on the woman, never stopping the constant twirling in a graceful manner.

"_Take your chance while you can, all of it will be fine. There will be no more wars and crime and I'll reduce your brain to slime unless you just say yes!"_

SLAP!

The struck to his face didn't faze him, nor the tears from the sobbing woman as he continued his threat which he wouldn't have had to if she cooperated from the start.

"_You'll be happy~ if you just say yes~ or poor fellow _(pointing at Kakuzu), _mind like jell-o, such a nasty mess. Perfect happiness, the omega…choice…pleasure. If you just say yes!"_

"NO!" He released his captive and made her retreat backwards until she was cornered.

"_It's our chance to rule, don't let it slip away, don't be upset, it won't hurt much, you won't regret it. If. You. Just. Say. Yes."_

He leaned in and whispered in a dark tone in her ear, "Just say yes."

Olivia was beyond freaked out with this and glanced at Kakuzu, a total mindless slave unless she did something.

Her mind was working in overtime and trying to figure out what's the best choice. Sure, the jutsu would wear off and Madara and Samaru would be back to normal but, what if what's done to Kakuzu won't be reversed?

"I'm waiting dear."

* * *

Biting her lip she admitted defeat grudgingly, "I won't say yes unless you undo what you did to him." Grinning in triumph he made a wave of his hand, not taking his piercing eyes off his prey even when Kakuzu groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Well?" "A deal's a deal. Yes, you can turn me." "STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Samaru stood at the front door with murder plastered on his face. "Whatever is the matter?" The teen punched a hole in the wall and snapped, "You broke the rules and used force you fucking bastard so Olivia doesn't belong to you!"

"I beg to differ…_nephew._ You threatened her first with Hidan remember, so the rules became void."

Samaru bit his lip as Kakuzu regained his senses and tried to strike the elder raven down, his attack useless since Madara pulled the woman to him and vanished with her in tow.

The teen howled in fury and disappeared as well, releasing Hidan from his confinements in the shower stall since he was of no use now.

Tobi and Deidara frowned that their master lost, having been brought to the kitchen a good while ago. They didn't see what happened but they sure as hell heard it.

Samaru popped up at that point, ripping off their restraints and taking them to his lair. Kakuzu, once again, was too late to stop them but rushed to find Hidan.

He was sitting in the tub with a dumb/confused expression to what the hell happened to him. "What happened?"

"Samaru fucking hypnotized me or something and next thing I know I'm gagged and tied up!"

"Same with me except Madara got me the wretch and now he has Olivia!" "WHAT?" "She agreed to be turned to save me and then he vanished with her!"

"We got to fucking find him! Fucking bastard, when I see him I'm going to fucking castrate him!"

**TBC:**

_Interesting chapter isn't it lol, weird I know but hey go with it. Okey, here's the songs they sung, both can be watched on youtube._

_Samaru: Don't make me laugh pebble and the penguin *2 min 18 sec*_

_Madara: __You'll Be Happy (Just Say Yes!) Lyrics *2 min 43 sec*_

_Credit to author *Constance-Lirit* for the Don't make me laugh song (she did it first in her story and inspired me to do the same but different lol)_


	6. Chapter 6

The boy hesitated approaching his master, who at the present moment was livid but somewhat gently stroking Deidara's hair as an effort to calm down.

He muttered under his breath, "Fucking bastard of an uncle! How dare he!" Tobi patted his shoulder and murmured, "It be ok Master Sammy."

"No it will not! Why didn't I bring Hidan in there with me to make her see him, THEN she wouldn't have kicked me in the nuts and escaped!"

"So, you're mad because you didn't think of it before Madara un?"

The teen pinched the blonde's behind with a growl, "Not another word out of you." The artisan sighed and just continued to lie on his lap with a sulk.

"Master Sammy, Tobi has an idea to cheer you up."

The brunette grumbled, "I doubt anything you say will perk me up considering I lost to Madara."

The boy whispered his idea into the brunette's ear, the teen's frown turning into a small smile then onto a wild crazy grin.

He patted him on the head, "Good boy Tobi!"

* * *

*Olivia clung to the elder raven tightly, waiting for the room to stop spinning and wondered how he could do that technique without getting dizzy or nauseous.

Licking his lips, the vampire was eager to begin having sex with the woman and carried her to the bed purring, "You're mine now."

She glared at him, "I'll never be yours!" Chuckling he eyes began to glow and cooed, "Once I drain your blood you will be."

Fighting against his hypnosis she murmured, "Only by force….not my real…feel…ings…"

Stroking her face and almost having the woman under his spell he chuckled, "It's of no concern to me how I obtain your mind, body and soul; just as long as I have it I'm satisfied."

Taking the moment the sparkling blue orbs clouded over completely, he sank his fangs into the tender flesh and drank deeply but slowly.

She whimpered softly and that was music to his ears, her noises kept on coming even when he stopped to make her drink his own red fluid.

Licking the trail of blood from her chin, Madara gently shook his mate awake asking. "Who do you love Olivia?"

She weakly fluttered her eyes open to look at him but hesitated, "I love…."

"Yes?" "Kaku…Hida….."

The elder raven frowned and mentally cursed since she shouldn't have any willpower left. Gazing into her eyes again he repeated the question as she murmured, "Madara."

"That's better my dear; now say it aloud for me." "I love Madara." "Good girl."

He removed their clothes before grinding his against hers, devouring her mouth hungrily as she whimpered and held him tightly.

Yes, she belonged to him now.

* * *

*Kakuzu and Hidan were livid, having no clue where Samaru went with the other two and as for the bastard that took their lover: he put up a seal-proof barrier to keep anything/anyone from getting in or out at his apartment.

The others were informed of all the details, having arrived a few minutes too late to assist them. Sasori and Zetsu didn't like the fact their lovers were gone, but the jutsu would wear off soon so it wasn't all bad.

The red head did _have_ to watch the footage from his cameras to see exactly what happened for himself and sadly, it gave him a boner and his lover wasn't here to help him with it.

Kisame took the notion to go into his room alone since the zombie pair were still arguing about the events when he felt a familiar presence.

"Hey sharky."

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw the beyond sexy hot teen sitting with his legs spread incredibly wide apart in those tight-ass jeans with a seductive smirk playing on his lips.

"Hello kitten."

Chuckling, the vampire smirked, "You missed me didn't you?" "Yes, but the female mostly." "You say that, but judging from that bulge in your pants says otherwise."

Kisame mentally cursed his libido for betraying him again, but he couldn't help it, man or woman his kitten had this affect on him; just as bad as Itachi.

The shark thought it best to leave, but the feisty teen was having none of that. He appeared out of nowhere on his knees, already trying to release the large blue length to give it much needed attention.

The swordsman tried to shove him away but all the vampire did was muse, "You're resisting me? How cute. If memory serves me correctly, you were the one who hungrily and eagerly sucked my cock when I was a half-breed."

* * *

Kisame blushed from the recollected memory but still, he didn't resist anymore when Samaru released his swollen length to return the favor.

Suckling the leaking head gently, before trying to engulf the entire flesh he sucked hard and fast, fondling the sack in the process as he made the brute moan softly and grip his hair.

Rather enjoying the tight hold to his scalp, he grazed his fangs along the length and cause the shark to involuntarily release his load with a low groan.

Samaru greedily drank it all, even the excess dripping down his chin before throwing the man onto the bed and jerking his pants off.

Kisame panicked to say the least and used all his strength to get the teen off him, but the brunette was actually stronger than he was in physical strength and pinned him down then handcuffing his wrists to the headboard.

The shark jerked on the restraints but quickly noticed they were the chakra-sealant cuffs. "I knew I should've hidden these!" Finishing undressing the man Samaru purred, "Don't be like that Kisame, I'll make you feel real good. You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Averting the smoldering eye contact, the swordsman could already feel another arousal coming on from the lusty way the teen was speaking but couldn't do anything as the soft lips crashed with his.

Samaru teased the brute greatly, eager to turn him but wanting to see him vulnerable in the process. He stroked the twitching blue length firmly, devouring his mouth with his playful tongue as he used his other hand to probe his entrance.

He already slickened them with his saliva but that didn't stop the teen from digging those digits in deep to make his uke squirm underneath him.

He nibbled and sucked the muscular neck as the man groaned, "Sa…Samaru…don't you dare."

Said teen halted his movements before shoving his cock inside that dangerous mouth, growling while thrusting, "Don't you want to feel my cock sharky? It'll make you feel so fucking good and whimper like the uke that you are."

Kisame growled in annoyance from the reference of being made into a pitiful uke, and hissed loudly when that erection was being pushed inside of him.

Once completely sheathed, Samaru was gentle since he knew Kisame wasn't used to doing this often before gradually increasing his speed and easily finding the sweet spot as the shark moaned pathetically loud.

The vampire showed no mercy after that, pounding the living hell out of the brute with unbelievable force and speed that Kisame couldn't even form words or even stop the loud pleasured noises escaping his throat.

The battering brutality to his prostate was too much for him that all he became was a moaning lump on the bed as the vampire did what the hell he wanted to with him.

* * *

*They all were standing outside the bedroom door, listening to the ruckus in the bedroom but none dared to go in.

"Looks like Samaru is having such fun with Kisame right now." **"Why are you not stopping him Itachi? You're lover is in a predicament."**

The raven murmured, "For that very reason." "Pardon?" "It'd be better if I didn't go in."

Hidan smirked, "I see, so big bad Itachi has another fucking weakness after all eh?" Sasori nodded, "It's understandable."

Kakuzu grumbled, "As long as he keeps away from my lovers, I won't kill him just yet." **"They can't help themselves when they're a vampire Kakuzu, don't forget Tobi was just as brutal." **

Hidan rolled his eyes, "It still doesn't change the fucking fact that they fucking raped her!"

"AGHHH~!"

All eyes went back to the door as Kisame cried out in….pain or pleasure?…..or maybe both it was hard to say.

The brute lied there a panting, flushed lump as Samaru kissed him affectionately, admiring the lovely marks that claimed the shark as his mate.

"I love my sharky so much, but now we need my little weasel."

* * *

*She almost screamed as he rammed her on the bed, her body almost folded in half as her sweet spot was struck relentlessly.

"Madara! Madara!" The pleasured cries of his name was music to his ears, even more so when she threw her head back with a silent cry of ecstasy.

The vampire growling low when he released his seed inside her writhing form, tenderly covering her with the blankets as he rested alongside the passed out woman.

"Hmm, I wonder if I should bring Zetsu over to my side. He does love blood after all."

**TBC:**

_Hope everyone (or anyone) enjoyed._

_Got to admit I was very sad to see only 2 reviews on last chapter, I like to know what you readers like and thoughts you know :3_

_So, PWEETY PLEASE REVIEW! _


	7. Chapter 7

Since not a soul made any movements, Zetsu put up a sealing barrier himself to keep Kisame inside his room for the time being,

"Well that's taken care of for now, so what's next?"

Sasori pinched the bridge of his nose irritated, "All we can do is wait until the jutsu wears off."

"Oh fucking joy!"

Naturally they'd all be aggravated, having dealt with this matter before, but it didn't make the wait any shorter. Most of them went to their rooms since the vampires had who they desired, but they were about to find out they miscalculated.

*Itachi decided to go into Tobi's and Olivia's room since it was empty and his was occupied to rest, stretching out on the bed when he groaned aloud, "Leave me in peace please."

Samaru chuckled playfully having been discovered so quickly, but didn't heed the polite request. "But Teasel~ I missed you so much."

The vamp gave the raven a pouty face when he peeked at him, arching a brow from how cute he looked but turned over without a word.

The teen didn't like to be ignored so crawled in behind him and wrapping an arm around his waist to pull him closer. "Don't even think about it Samaru."

"I just want to snuggle~"

This is an odd approach from the brunette, but the raven would be cautious none the less.

* * *

*Sasori was aggravated and tired of listening to Hidan and Kakuzu arguing so some silence and solitude was needed.

As he went into his room and shut the door, he was immediately thrown onto the bed and straddled, not having the chance to avoid looking up into the mesmerizing azure eyes.

"Are you ready for me Danna un?"

The red head was completely under his spell, nodded slightly with those luscious lips parted so cutely that the blonde just had to kiss him.

*Kakuzu felt something off as did the other two, but wasn't sure what exactly.

Hidan sighed and went to the bathroom, trying to take a leak when a pair of strong arms grabbed him from behind. "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Tobi giggled cutely and just nuzzled his neck, "What's the matter Hidan? Did Tobi scare you?" "I'M TRYING TO TAKE A FUCKING PISS YOU FREAK!"

The boy let go and turned around, "Tobi sorry, he wasn't looking anyway."

The priest cursed under his breath, trying to relax until he finished. Tucking his member back the boy pounced him right on cue, "Tobi want to play with Hidan's big juicy cock!"

Those naughty words instantly hit a nerve but mentally tried to fight it. _This is what the fucking vampire wants but he's not going to fucking get me!_

He managed to ignore the fondling of his groin and wriggle away, darting down the hall into Olivia's room to only see Samaru seducing Itachi by strip teasing in front of him. He covered his eyes quickly to avoid the temptation before running to another supposedly empty room, which would be the puppet's.

He went in there but found the red head riding the blonde with a dazed expression that Hidan HAD to state before leaving, "You slut!"

He ran down the hallway yelling, "VAMPIRES ARE FUCKING EVERYWHERE!"

* * *

He leaped past by the confused remaining men and slid into the kitchen, hoping this room was blood-sucking hotties free.

"**Then why are you running from them Hidan? Last time you gave yourself up in a heartbeat!"**

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ZETSU! I'M AT LEAST TRYING SO GIVE ME SOME FUCKING CREDIT!"

Kakuzu nodded, "I'll give it to you. This has to be first time you've ever turned down sex."

Before Hidan could make a comeback Zetsu gasped when he was straddled and pinned on the couch. "Hello Zetsu~" **"Damn you Madara, don't do that!" **"Aww what's the matter, I thought you liked seeing me on top?"

Kakuzu was about to help him out when his lover cursed loudly from the kitchen, "AGHH! LET GO OF MY FUCKING COCK TOBI!"

"SHUT UP AND BEND OVER LIKE THE SLUT YOU ARE! TOBI TIRED OF WAITING!"

Whatever happened in there sounded like they were trashing the kitchen, cursing and wrestling until Hidan's yelling became muffled.

Kakuzu decided to go for Hidan first but skidded to a halt when he saw his lover smiling up at him. "Damn it."

He backed up, careful not to look into her eyes, as she walked towards him and cornered him to his usual seat, pushing the brute backwards and straddling his lap as the miser went rigid and mentally cursed.

He could easily throw her off but he didn't for fear he would injure her badly, so remained calm and unresponsive.

"Ma..Madara cut that out! You know it hurts." The elder was teasing his friend's length, roughly probing the slit with his pinky and pushing it inside.

* * *

The raven growled and nibbled his neck, "But you're hard so that must mean you love it." He was about to bite him when he heard the miser moaning, "Olivia~ not that."

He whipped his head around, mouth ajar seeing his mate playfully licking his jugular notch before tenderly sucking the sensitive spot.

"Olivia!" She turned to look at him with a pout for being interrupted as he asked angrily, "I thought I told you to stay put in my room!?"

The woman whined, "But I wanted to have some fun too! It's not fair that you can pick a follower so why can't I?"

"Because I'm the leader and your master that's why!" She glared at him and wrapped her arms back around the miser's neck, who was flushed from her touches and saying hell with fighting back.

"Don't you dare defy me!" She snorted and when back to teasing that spot again, the miser growling in pleasure and squeezing her waist in approval.

He wanted nothing more than to bend her over his knee to spank that behind when Zetsu shoved him onto the floor and made him angry.

The two started wrestling, the bipolar man trying to get away while the other was eager to sink his fangs into that delicious neck.

Right on cue, the vampires froze on the spot and came to in such awkward positions.

*Itachi smirked at the former vampire lying under him, having submitted to his own charm before turning back into Lexy.

Samaru was no match for the raven and he knew it, so went submissive and now, Lexy was blushing from embarrassment.

"Whatever is the matter Lexy?" "I'm sorry…..I just wanted to have some fun as a vampire again." "It doesn't matter now, but you'll have to make it up to Kisame though."

She smirked, "What did I do?" "I'll tell you what kitten." (who easily took the seal off the door since Samaru removed it before he left)

The brunette cringed and gave him a tiny innocent smirk, "Hey sharky, I apologize in advance." He grinned evilly and whispered something to his lover, who nodded with a chuckle and left.

"Apologizing isn't going to change that you made me into a pathetic uke." Hearing that she smiled wide, "Really!? That's fucking awesome!"

Kisame sighed. _Of course she would find that humorous._

Straddling her small frame he pinned her down with a low growl, "I wouldn't be so chipper if I were you. It's payback time so prepare to scream for me."

"Fuck."

* * *

*Sasori stomped out of his room angrily, Deidara following right behind him and apologizing. "Look I'm sorry Danna! I didn't know what I was doing so give me a break un!"

The red head was livid, "I can't believe you hypnotized me again! This makes the third time! You just love to make me a submissive uke don't you?"

The blonde rolled his eyes and was blunt, "Yes. Yes I do like to see you be the uke and act like a slut." Hearing that the puppet master growled and crossed his arms in a huff, "Well don't expect that to EVER happen again brat."

Deidara just smirked, knowing it would whether his Danna liked it or not, before turning his attention to the pleasured screams from the other room. "Who's that un?"

Itachi murmured, "Kisame is getting revenge on Lexy." Sasori grinned, "Good, maybe now she'll learn her lesson."

"**Madara, you can stop biting my neck anytime now."**

The elder pulled back, glancing around the room before smirking, "So, how are things?"

Zetsu fell back onto the floor with a groan, "With everything that just happened that's all you have to say!?"

Madara laughed, "What? I don't remember much and it's over now." **"Why were you a vampire anyway?" **

He shrugged, "I thought it'd fun since Samaru was back, and knowing my nature we'd have a war against each other. Did I win?"

Deidara glanced over at his lover, "Danna un?" The red head groaned, "I'll get the footage and then we'll watch it later."

Madara glanced over to the other side of the room and chuckled, "What kind of face is that Kakuzu? Did Olivia give you a run for your money?"

The miser had his head thrown back, face red and panting hard with his lover straddling his lap and staring at him with a confused smirk.

"Kuzu?" He growled, "Give me a minute."

Deidara and Zetsu tried not to laugh but they were still missing two more members. "Where's Hidan and Tobi?"

* * *

Not moving his head the miser just pointed towards the kitchen, the others peeking inside before bursting out in a fit of laughter.

Hidan was bent over the table tied up and gagged with his own headband with Tobi having just pulled out with a soft moan.

"Damn he made you his bitch Hidan un!"

The priest lifted his head up glaring angrily as Tobi untied him gently, rubbing his back sympathetically until he muttered, "You just fucking wait blondie. You're next on Tobi's list."

The artisan paled and glanced up at the boy who just smirked….it was true and had already mentioned it to Hidan beforehand even though it's supposed to be a surprise.

"**Hey? Where's Kakuzu?"**

*The miser already took his lover into his room, sitting in his chair and urging her to repeat what she did before. He would lecture her and the previous vampires later, right now, this was SO much important.

"Kuzu~ I didn't know you liked that so much?" "Yes, now do it again angel~"

She was eager to comply, savoring his low growls of approval and smirked.

_I knew this was his weak spot._

*Sasori tried his best to get the book back to prevent this from happening again, but Tobi refused to reveal its location just like with the baby drugs he took, so there's no doubt to any of them.

This jutsu may just very well happen again or worse….the baby drug!

**FINI!**

_Hope everyone enjoyed this story and laughed at this last chapter so please review._


End file.
